coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 790 (10th July 1968)
Plot Emily and Lucille frantically prepare for a Gamma Garments sale suddenly imposed on them by head office. A queue builds up outside the shop. Emily receives a call to say that Mr Papagopolous is calling round later that day. Effie invites Ena round to try and convince her that nothing untoward was happening between her and Jack. Ena tells her that Annie won't be as understanding as her. As Jack goes off to a brewery meeting, Annie questions him as to why he got in so late. Minnie is shocked to discover that Ena is considering telling Annie. Talk of the foxtrot in the Corner Shop reminds Maggie about a sermon she once heard from a vicar and she quotes it, disconcerting Jack when he comes in. Lucille tells Gordon she'll stop seeing Ray to please him. Emily is bedraggled as the sale continues. Two removal men suddenly appear and start to take out the shelves and stock. They inform Emily and Lucille that it's on the orders of Mr Papagopolous. Emily rings him and finds out that he is closing the branch down and they are fired. She tells him he is a "mindless, miserable, money-grabbing slob" among other insults from her and Lucille. They rebel by using the shop phone to ring family and friends long-distance. Gary sends a delighted Elsie a cheque for £175 when he sells the car with another £25 promised. Len tries to stop her taking Ray in on the basis of her new fortune but she refuses. Effie asks Elsie's advice on how to deal with Ena. Elsie promises to speak with Annie herself. Ena tries to tell Annie in the Corner Shop but she is distracted with her own thoughts and doesn't listen. Elsie uses a ruse to get Annie into the back of the Rovers to talk to her, just ahead of Ena and Effie coming into the pub. Emily remembers Mr. Swindley as she sadly locks up at Gamma for the last time. Elsie tells Annie about the dancing before Ena can stir it. Annie pretends to laugh it off but is furious and, when alone, throws Jack's photo across the room. Cast Regular cast *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Gordon Clegg - Bill Kenwright *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Mrs Spicer - Anne Dyson *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson Guest cast *Woman customer - Barbara Atkinson *Removal man - Keith James Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and Jack and Annie's bedroom *4 Coronation Street - Living room and hallway *Corner Shop *Rosamund Street *Gamma Garments *Jackson's Chip Shop Notes *This episode features no cast or production credits with not even a brief snatch of the theme music at the end but a straight cut to the Granada Television logo. *In trying to calculate a reduction price for the Gamma Garments sale of 10% from 6/11, Elsie Tanner says "this country should have a decimal system". The Decimal Currency Act was approved by parliament in May 1969 but the new 5p and 10p coins had already been introduced in April 1968, three months before this episode was broadcast. The full conversation to decimal occured in February 1971 and featured in Episode 1052 (15th February 1971). See also the note to Episode 919 (15th October 1969). *This episode features a flashback of the voices of Leonard Swindley and Emily Nugent taken from a previous episode as the Gamma Garments shop is locked up for the last time. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ena's secret *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,400,000 homes (4th place). Category:1968 episodes